In the past, to prevent air leakage and maintain the tire air pressure constant, the inside surface of the pneumatic tire has been provided with an air permeation preventive layer (or inner liner layer) comprised of a low gas permeability rubber such as a halogenated butyl rubber. In recent years, to further decrease the weight, it has been proposed to make the air permeation preventive layer from a low air permeability resin film (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-216610, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-258506, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-26931, etc.). When using a sheet-shaped resin film as an air permeation preventive layer, there is no tack like with rubber before vulcanization, and, therefore, when manufacturing the tire, the resin film is first laid on the inner surface of the carcass layer (or tire inner circumferential surface), the edges of the resin film are overlapped with each other and bonded to form a spliced part (i.e., overlapped part) extending in the tire width direction (i.e., first processing step), internal pressure is next applied thereto to lift the tire volume in the tire outside direction. Due to this lift, there is the problem that the resin film is stretched, and therefore, the spliced parts are open and so-called “splice openings” are formed to thereby decrease the air permeation preventive property of the tire after vulcanization. Further, when a seamless cylindrical resin film is used as the air permeation preventive layer, the problem of splice openings does not occur, but there was the problem that a step of insertion from the side of the tire processing drum becomes necessary, the operation work becomes troublesome and the tire processing time is increased. Furthermore, in recent years, there has been the tire processing method in which the tire processing drum is made a complicated shape and the shape of the green tire is approached to the vulcanized tire shape (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2005-153536). When this complicated shape processing drum (e.g., toroidal shape drum, rigid mandrel, flexible mandrel, etc.) is used, when a planarly sheet-shaped resin film is used as the air permeation preventive layer, the resin film cannot mold itself to the drum shape, the air permeation preventive layer is locally stretched, wrinkles are formed and other production defects were liable to occur.